An Impossible Reunion
by Un.Amor.Profundo
Summary: After disappearing, Gabriella Montez was thought to be dead. But what happens when a certain new brunette enrolls into East High a year later? [First Fic]
1. Trailer

_**Author's Note: **__I've read some of the stories on here, so I think I can safely say that this idea is definately something a little different. But I don't know, maybe someone's written something like this. If so, I'm sorry for going with your style. People, just bear with me, please. I'm new at this and the only person helping me with this is currently on vacation._

_**Disclaimer: **__What's the point of these things? Of course I don't own High School Musical. I wish I were that brilliant. Seriously, do you know how much money this stupid movie made? LoLz._

**Key**

Voiceover(Zac Efron) - **Bold**

Actions/dialogue - _Italic_

Let's go!

**It was one stupid misunderstanding.**

_"Troy, why do I keep hearing that you're cheating on me?" Gabriella asked._

_Troy stared at her in disbelief. "Gabriella, I'm not." _

**One stupid misunderstanding that ruined my life.**

_"From now on, just stay the hell away from me!" Gabriella ran off, leaving Troy both upset and frustrated._

Why is she so Goddamn stubborn? _he thought to himself._

**It felt like it was the end of the world.**

_"I'm sorry guys," the police officer said. "We've looked everywhere. We found her clothes tattered and covered in blood. I'm afraid we have no choice but to close this case and report Gabriella Montez dead."_

**I never forgave myself.**

_"She's gone," Troy muttered, choking back a sob. "She's gone and it's all my fault."_

**The next year felt like hell without her.**

_"Troy," Chad said, "You have to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault and I know for a fact that she wouldn't want you to just spend the rest of your life beating yourself up about it."_

**Then Junior year came around.**

_"I'm sorry I'm late." A petite brunette with a Latino accent walked into Ms. Darbus' classroom. She smiled confidently at everyone, her blue eyes sparkling. Her long, curly hair cascaded down her shoulders as she turned her attention to a very shocked Ms. Darbus._

_"Um, I'm not completely sure what homeroom I'm in," she said. "I was wondering if you could help? My name is Marisela Morretti."_

**It was unbelievable.**

_"Dude," Chad said. "Am I going crazy like Troy, or did that new girl really look like Gabriella?"_

_"I resent that," Troy said, clearly offended by Chad's comment._

_"But you're right," Taylor said. "That really does look like Gabriella. Except for the blue eyes."_

_"I think I'm gonna go talk to her," Sharpay said, running off to catch up with Marisela._

**I just had to meet her.**

_"So," Troy said, trying to start a conversation, "your last name is Morretti? That's Italian, right? I thought you said you were Mexican."_

_"I am," Marisela said. "I'm Mexican, Italian, Puerto Rican, Cuban, Dominican, Costa Rican, Brazilian - "_

_"Whoa!" Troy laughed. "You lost me, there."_

**She was different.**

_"So, do you sing?" Sharpay asked._

_"Oh yes!" Marisela smiled. "I love to preform. I've been dancing since I could walk and singing since I could talk."_

_"Are you really into school?" Chad asked. "Like, would you sign up for a Scholastic Decathlon?"_

_Marisela laughed. "Me? In a scholastic decathlon? God, I wish I were that brilliant."_

**Her life was so similar, yet so different to the one I was expecting.**

_"So you moved around a lot," Troy said. "You've never stayed in one place?"_

_"Nope," Marisela said. "But I think it's fun. I get to learn all these different languages and meet new people from all around the world. I love meeting new people. I couldn't stand being alone. Luckily, my sister keeps me company when I need it."_

_"You have a sister?" Troy asked._

_Marisela nodded. "Her name is Ariana. Unlike me, she actually has been to the United States before. She went to New York once with my mother while I stayed in Columbia. It's always been just us. Me, my sister and my mom. I love it!"_

**I felt so comfortable with her. And it scared me.**

_"So you, the basketball captain," Marisela said in disbelief, "really signed up for a musical?"_

_Troy nodded. "Is there a problem with that?"_

_"No." Marisela smiled at Troy, making his heartbeat quicken._

**I knew something was up with this girl.**

_"Marisela," Ariana said sternly, "do you have it, or not?"_

_"Yes," Marisela mumbled, "I have it."_

_Ariana sighed. "Mari, I know you feel guilty about this, but we're talking way bigger problems than having this little trinket missing if we don't take it back to Commander Johnson. You know what that bastard Commander Soric would do if he ever got his hands on this."_

_"I know, but - " Marisela was cut off._

_"Would you rather have it stolen by the good guys who could spare your little boyfriend and his family's life, or have it stolen by the bad guys who have no problem with blowing them up as long as they get what they want?"_

**And I had to find out what.**

_"Chad, I know this girl's hiding something. And I think it might have something to do with Gabriella." Troy stared at his best friend, waiting for a response._

_"Dude," Chad started, "I think you've watched Austin Powers too many times."_

**Starring Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy practicing his freethrows alone in the gym._

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

_Shows Marisela dancing and singing confidently onstage._

**Kristen Herrera**

_Shows Ariana smiling proudly at Marisela._

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay giggling with Marisela in homeroom._

**and Ninel Conde**

_Shows Ms. Morretti hugging her daughters._

**Amor Profundo Productions presents...**

_"Gabriella?" Troy stared in disbelief at an unconcious Marisela._

**An Impossible Reunion**

**Coming soon...**

_**Author's Note: **__Alright. This is my first story on this site, so I'm both nervous and excited about it. So please tell me what you think. I really hope you guys like it!_

Maria♥Lena


	2. The Loss of Gabriella Montez

**An Impossible Reunion**

_**Author's Note: **__Hey, I'm glad people liked the trailer! And I hope you like the first chapter!_

_Oh, and just incase:_

Ariana Morretti/Ariana Rodriguez - Kristen Herrera(Dana from Zoey 101)

Alma Morretti/Alma Portillo - Ninel Conde(Singer/Alma Rey from Rebelde)

**Chapter One - **_The Loss Of Gabriella_

Troy Bolton sighed for the millionth time that day. He sat on his bed with his legs crossed and his back resting against his blue wall. He had his eyes closed, hoping his mind would get the message and let him fall asleep so he can dream of the one person he wanted to see the most. That was the only time he actually felt content. When he was dreaming. That was the only place he could see Gabriella Montez. The only place where he could communicate with her. The only place where he could touch her. That was the place he longed to be every dreadful second of the day.

The sudden ring of a cell phone made Troy wince. He reluctantly opened his eyes and craned his neck over to his side drawer. He stretched his arm and grabbed the vibrating phone. He looked at the caller ID and groaned silently. He inhaled deeply and flipped the cell phone open.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey man!" It was Chad Danforth.

"Hey." Troy forced a smile, even though Chad couldn't see it. "What's up?"

"Me and the guys were gonna head out for ice cream and we were wondering if you wanted to come with," Chad said, his voice filled with forced cheeriness. That's how Chad talked to Troy, now. With forced smiles and fake cheeriness.

Troy could almost see the hopefull smile on his best friend's lips, begging him to say yes for once and start being happy again, just like old times. Back when they could carelessly throw their worries into the air and act like normal teenagers trying to have a good time.

Troy forced back another sigh before answering, "No thanks, man. I'm not really in the mood for ice cream or anything right now."

"You're never in the mood," Chad muttered. "Look man, you have to get out more. Being cooped up in your room all day with no sunlight can be very unhealthy for a sixteen year old."

Troy chuckled bitterly. "I'll think about it, alright?"

"Fine." Chad sighed. "So while you're thinking, get ready and we'll be at your house in fifteen minutes. I'll honk!"

"Chad that's not - "

"Yes?" Chad tapped his foot impatiently.

Troy groaned inwardly. He knew Chad wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Fifteen minutes," he said. "Got it."

Chad grinned. "Great! See ya then!"

Troy closed his cell phone and let out the groan that had been dying to get out for the last four minutes. He tossed the phone to the other side of his bed and reluctantly got up. He looked at himself in the mirror, trying to comprehend the fact that he was no longer the fifteen year old guy who's only care was basketball. He was different now. So much has happend. He got interested in new things, he's connected with different stereotypes. He's lost the one person he's ever really loved and felt sincerely comfortable with.

"I need you, Gabriella," he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, in an outdoor restraunt a woman, who seemed to be Latino, was walking up to her friend. She had long, brown hair with blondish streaks that went just past her chest. Tanned skin, a great figure, and brown eyes. She wore a lab coat with a black skirt and a blue blouse underneath and had a pair of black, high heeled boots to match.

She was a female agent and a computer technician. As soon as she saw her friend sitting at an empty table, she smiled slightly. She tapped her on the shoulder gently and took a seat next to her.

The friend was wearing a red blouse, black high heeled leather boots, tight, black pants, and a zipped up leather jacket. She looked at the woman who had just sat down and smiled.

"Hey Alma," she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on my favorite sixteen year old," Alma replied.

"Oh, so now I'm your favorite?"

"Yes, the poll results finally came in last weekend," Alma joked.

The sixteen year old chuckled, but her expression quickly turned blank and serious. It was obvious that she was really down about something.

"What's up?" Alma asked.

"Today." The friend sighed.

"Today? What do you mean?" Alma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Today's 'The Day'," the sixteen year said, emphasizing words 'The Day'.

"Ah," Alma said, finally understanding. "I'm sorry, I've just been so busy lately that I've even forgotten how far into the week we are."

"Don't worry about it," her friend assured. "You have a life and you have more important things on your mind."

"Gabriella," Alma started, "this is your one year anniversary! It's been exactly twelve months since you decided to join us! I should've remembered that! I feel so guilty."

"I just can't believe it," Gabriella said. "It's been a whole year since I became an agent. A whole year since I left my friends and family." She looked down at her hands.

"You okay?" Alma asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I just miss everyone. My mom, my friends." She shook her head and looked up at Alma. "But I don't regret joining you guys. In fact, you guys entered my life at the perfect moment. I really screwed up." She smiled warmly at Alma.

"Well we're all glad you decided to join us," Alma said. "You're sweet, very intelligent, and extremely strong and positive. Exactly what we need. And it's also been fun being your guardian." She grinned at Gabriella.

"I know," Gabriella said cheekily. "I am definately the ideal daughter. Parents would kill to have me in their lives!"

Alma threw her head back and laughed. "Oh yeah," she said. "We should get going. It's getting late and we have to wake up extra early tomorrow. The commander said that he wanted to meet with us at eight sharp."

"Okay," said Gabriella. The two females walked into the parking lot in search for their car, a 2008 Chevrolet 'Impala'. The interior had black leather seats and had enough room for five people. Gabriella owned a car for herself, but she and Alma were usually together. So the Impala was what they used to get around. Gabriella got in the car, followed by Alma.

As Alma was driving, Gabriella looked out the window, trying to remember exactly why she decided to become an agent and give up everything and everyone she loved. She had been fifteen and had gotten into an arguement with her boyfriend, Troy.

_Flashback:_

It was Saturday morning and Gabriella logged on to her Dell labtop to check her mail and maybe get a chance to chat with Taylor or Sharpay. That whole week had been horrible, after the nasty rumor she had just heard about her and Troy. She wanted nothing more than to talk to one of her best friends and have them comfort her and tell her not to listen to any of the gossip.

The computer dinged to let Gabriella know she new messages. One in particular caught her eye.

"For Miss Montez's eyes ONLY," Gabriella read to herself. She cautiously clicked on the email to open it.

_Miss Montez,_

_Your intelligence and special skills have enabled you to be selected by a secret agency group_

_for you to become part of our organization. This must be kept secret. If you are interested, give_

_us a reply on our email address in private. The address is written below. Once you have given a reply,_

_delete both emails immediately. We can't afford to have anyone else know about this._

_--P.S.P.U.U.S.A._

"What the hell?" Gabriella muttered to herself, curious if this whole thing was a real or a joke. Usually she would think it was just junkmail, spam, or a prank pulled by someone like Chad Danforth. But for some reason, she felt this was serious. She decided to print out the letter and keep the paper in her diary before deleting the email. She then clicked on 'New Mail Message' and typed in the email address she was given. She then typed in a message and sent the email. About a half hour later she got a reply.

_Thank you for accepting, Miss Montez. Welcome to the P.S.P.U.U.S.A. Please book an appointment with us as soon as you can so we can meet._

_--P.S.P.U.U.S.A._

"I wonder what that stands for," Gabriella said out loud. She pondered over whether to meet with these strangers or not. She still wasn't completely convinced that they were real, for she had actual evidence. But she had to admit, she was a little anxious to find out. And the only way to do that was to make an appointment. She emailed them again saying to meet her outside a Starbucks nearby today at about eleven. She clicked 'send' and glanced at the clock at the bottom of her screen.

9:20 it said. Gabriella logged off and closed her labtop. She walked up to her closet, looking for something to wear. She settled on a pair of Frankie B. jeans that Sharpay had bought for her and an Abercrombie & Fitch Adrianne, Heather Gray top with an 'empire waist front tie'. She then put on her metallic rubber flip flops from the same brand as her shirt, let her hair down so her brunette curls cascaded down her shoulders and went downstairs.

"Mom," she called, "I'm going to Starbucks! I'll be back later, okay?"

"Alright," Ms. Montez said. "Be careful!"

"I will! Love you!" Gabriella headed out the door, looking at the time on her T-Mobile Sidekick. It was ten forty-five. She kept on walking, passing Troy Bolton's house about five minutes later.

"Gabi!" Troy called from his backyard, a basketball under his arm.

Gabriella sighed, not really in the mood to talk to him. "Hey." She forced a smile.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Starbucks," Gabriella answered. "I'm in the mood for a Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino."

"Oh well," Troy started, "I'll go with you. If that's alright with you."

Any other day Gabriella would've happily agreed, but today was different. She had to meet with that 'organization' alone and she was still a little uncomfortable about what she heard at school.

"Um..." Gabriella looked down at her feet. "I'm actually meeting with somebody there. It's personal."

"Oh," Troy said, a little disappointed. "Okay. No problem." He looked down at his shoes, his basketball tucked still tucked under his left arm.

"So, I'll see you later." Gabriella was about to walk away when Troy stopped her.

"Wait," he said softly. "Um, are _we _okay? You seemed a little distant this whole week. Is anything wrong?"

Gabriella sighed, knowing that as long as she was here, she might as well tell him.

"Why do I keep hearing that you're cheating on me?" she asked softly, looking down at the ground.

Troy stared at Gabriella in disbelief. "Gabriella, I'm not," he said slowly, not exactly knowing how to respond.

"You were working with Lilana at her house last week and people said that something more went on than just discussing History," she told him softly, her voice still barely audible. She kept her head down, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"And you believe them," Troy said, mostly to himself. "Gabriella I would never cheat on you. Why would you ever even consider believing those rumors?"

"You have been getting a little closer to her," Gabriella replied. "And on Tuesday and Thursday you sat with her at lunch."

"Because I thought you were mad me," Troy explained, raising his voice a little, "but I wasn't sure, so I just gave you a little space. That's it!"

"Just forget it," Gabriella said, looking up at him. "Just forget I even mentioned it."

"No," Troy said. "No, we can't forget it. How could you possibly think that I would cheat on you?"

"I already told you why!" Gabriella said, raising her voice as well. "I'm not even accusing you! You asked me what was wrong and I told you!"

"Gabi - " Troy was cut off.

"Forget it! Go talk to Liliana!" she yelled. "From now on, just stay the hell away from me!" She ran off, leaving Troy both upset and confused.

_Why is she so Goddamn stubborn? _he thought to himself.

Once Gabriella calmed herself down, she walked into the coffee shop and went straight towards the restroom to wash her tear stained face. Then she walked back out and sat down at one of the outdoor tables to wait for the 'agents'.

About ten minutes later, a man in his early 50's approached her. He had short grey hair, aqua green eyes and was wearing grey suit. Right behind him was Alma in a black suit. Gabriella looked at them, confusion practically written on her forehead.

"Are you Gabriella Montez?" the man asked.

Gabriella nodded cautiously. "Yes."

"I'm Commander Johnson and this is Alma Portillo, our computer technician," the commander said.

"Nice to meet you, Commander and Miss Portillo," Gabriella said politely, sticking her hand for them to shake.

"So why did you guys send me that email?" she asked.

"Because we are looking for new agents," Commander Johnson replied.

"But I'm only fifteen! Aren't I just a little too young?" Gabriella asked.

"Think of this as an experiment. We're testing a hypothesis. We believe that if we can train agents at a young age, they can get better used to everything than when learning it at an older age." Commander Johnson explained.

"Um, Commander," Alma cut in, "I think it would be better if we left to a more secluded area."

Gabriella laughed. "Um, no. I'm not going anywhere with people I just met. I'm sorry if this sounds offensive, but I'm still not exactly sure about all this."

"We expected that, Miss Montez," Alma said. "Don't worry. We are far from the sick perverted rapists you hear about from overprotective parents and the news." The comment didn't exactly make Gabriella feel better, but it was enough to follow them to their car.

_End Flashback_

"Gabriella," Alma said softly, gently nudging Gabriella's arm. "We're home."

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Alma. She sat up in her seat and unbuckled her seatbelt, still feeling slightly disoriented. She longed to lie down in her bed and go back to sleep, hoping she'll feel a whole lot better the next morning.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Alrighty. I think this was pretty long, so this author's note will be short. Review and tell me what you think!_

_Maria_♥_Lena_


	3. New Mission

**An Impossible Reunion**

_**Author's Note: **_A miracle happened yesterday. I watched High School Musical! I mean, all the way through without stopping! God I swear, I love the movie, but after watching it about 30 times a week, it started getting pretty boring. Now every time I try to watch it, I only get through "The Start Of Something New" before I either turn it off or get distracted. But whatever, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this one!

--

_I'm sorry Gabriella, _Troy was saying. He was staring at Gabriella Montez. She was wearing a white skirt and an ice blue blouse that matched her studded ballet flats. Her hair was in a half-ponytail and she was wearing a pair of big, dangling earrings that complimented her blouse. She looked absolutely beautiful in Troy's eyes.

_It's too late, _Gabriella responded. Her expression was blank and her chocolate brown eyes held nothing but emptiness as she stared at Troy. _You did this to yourself._

_I never cheated on you, _Troy said, his eyes brimming with tears. _I love you! Please come back to me, Gabi! _He needed her. More than anyone will ever know.

_What's done is done, _Gabriella told him. She didn't seem at all phazed by his words and the emotion he put into them. She simply shrugged her shoulders, letting him know she wasn't going to repeat those three words he longed to hear come out of her mouth. _I couldn't come back to you, even if I _wanted _to._

Troy did his best to keep his tears from falling. _But I love you._ He let out a soft sob as he realized she was disappearing. Her blank face became less clear and before he knew it, she was gone. He looked at himself and realized he was fading as well. He sighed and closed his eyes as he started hearing a faint beeping become louder.

_Beep, Beep, BEEP! _He awoke to find himself in his room, the sun shining brightly through his window. He was disoriented. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and tears were freely cascading down his face, but he didn't bother to wipe them off. He was falling apart. The guilt was slowly destroying him. _She _was destroying him. And he couldn't do anything about it, no matter how much he tried.

"Gabriella, please help me," he whispered. He slowly got out of bed, turning off his alarm clock. He dragged his feet out of his room and to the bathroom. He stared at his tearstained face in the mirror and sighed sadly. He needed help. For the past year, he's been refusing to really talk to anyone about his feelings. He was a big boy and big boys don't cry. But these days it was getting harder and harder to say he was okay.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he said to himself.

--

Gabriella groaned and slowly fluttered her eyes open as she felt someone nudge her repeatedly. She saw Alma staring down at her with a very unhappy face. In fact, she looked completely pissed. She pointed angrily at the clock. 8:35. It was definately not a good way to start the day.

Gabriella threw her bed sheets aside and got up, ignoring how tired she still felt. She quickly looked through her closet and picked out a pink, shirred camisole top with a pair of dark-wash denim with a sleek trouser cut from Kimora Lee Simmons. She forced herself to rush to the bathroom for a quick shower. She changed and put on some dangly kitty hoop earrings and slipped into her Baby Phat sneakers. She grabbed her "T" necklace that Troy gave to her on their one month anniversary. It didn't exactly match her outfit, but she felt obligated to wear it. It was her good luck charm.

"Done," Gabriella muttered, reaching for her Baby Phat sunglasses on the counter. She quickly swung her bag over her shoulder and hurried to the door.

"Finally," Alma responded, rolling her eyes at the sixteen year old in front of her. She grabbed the keys and walked out, closing the door behind her. "Unfortunately, we won't be able to stop by Starbucks on our way to work."

"We can if we hurry," Gabriella said, smiling hopefully. Alma rolled her eyes as she unlocked the car and got in.

"We'll see," she said, giving Gabriella a stern look. "Mind telling me why you decided to hit snooze on your alarm clock this morning?"

"I'm tired," Gabriella said lamely. She looked down at her hands in embarrassment. What kind of excuse was that? There had to be another reason. _Maybe like the fact that all I could think about was Troy Bolton last night, which kept me from getting a good night's sleep? _she thought miserably. But she couldn't say that to Alma. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't.

"Hey," Alma said, snapping her back out of her thoughts. "Hurry up and get out if you want your frappuccino."

"Yay!" Gabriella said happily, hopping out of the car and rushing towards the entrance of the Starbucks. The bitter-rich aroma of fresh coffee suddenly filled the air as she stepped into the coffee shop. She held the door open for Alma and then hurried over to the counter.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what would you like?" A dark-skinned woman who seemed to be in her early twenties stood behind the counter. She looked kind, but also seemed very tired.

"A Double Chocolate-Chip Frappuccino for her and a Mocha latte for me," Alma said. She rested her sunglasses on her head and started digging through her Coach bag for her wallet.

"And your name?" the woman asked, forcing a tired smile.

"Alma," Alma replied as she took out her wallet and paid for the beverages. She grabbed the two drinks and motioned for Gabriella to hurry out of the coffee shop. They were late and the Commander was not going to be happy about it. He had called last night to let them know they had to see him in his office as soon as they arrived. It seemed urgent.

--

Troy dragged his feet through the doors of East High School, immediately getting greetings and stares. He forced a smile and made his way to his locker. He arrived to see his best friends, Chad, Jason, and Zeke already there.

"Hey Troy," they said in unison. Chad grinned and patted him on the back, sensing that he was too tired to do their usual complicated handshake.

"Hey guys," Troy greeted. He opened his locker and lazily shoved his backpack inside. As he rummaged through it to make sure he didn't forget his homework and notes, he heard Jason finally starting to speak.

"So yesterday was pretty fun," he said with a smile. "It's been a while since we've all gotten together like that. It felt just like old times." He spoke slowly and chose his words carefully, afraid to accidentally set Troy off or just make him feel worse inside. There's been too much of that in the past year.

Troy simply nodded, feeling a small pang in his chest. If it were like old times Gabriella would be here comforting him. Making him feel ten times better with just one smile. Now that would be like old times. "Yeah," he said softly, closing his eyes.

_Flashback_

Troy's eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall as he stared at a picture of Gabriella Montez while listening to the police officer in the middle of the Montez living room talk.

"I'm sorry guys," the police officer said. "We've looked everywhere. We found her clothes tattered and covered in blood. I'm afraid we have no choice but to close this case and report Gabriella Montez dead." He gave everyone a sincere, sympathetic look before looking back down at his notes.

"No," Troy said softly, his voice just above a whisper. "No, this can't happen. You can't just give up. There _has _to be something more that you can do. There just has to be. Anything!"

The police officer looked back up when he heard Troy speak. A part of him was almost amused at how this boy who was in no way related Gabriella Montez and had barely met her in the beginning of the year could be so obsessed with getting her back than her own mother, who was still speechless from his announcement.

"Isn't there anything else you could do, Officer Newell?" Chad asked hopefully. Troy was his best friend and he definately wouldn't be able to stand him crying, which he was sure he would, since they were talking about Gabriella. Not to mention he and Gabriella had gotten pretty close themselves. Chad looked at her as his little sister and would do anything for her. He would never be able to accept the fact that she was dead.

Officer Newell shook his head and turned back to Ms. Montez. "There's nothing more to do. Trust me, if there was we would do it. But there's nothing else we can think of."

Troy inhaled sharply, trying to control his sudden anger. He hated it when people were so sympathetic with him when something was wrong, as if they actually cared or could even relate. It just made him feel worse. But right now throwing a temper tantrum was the last thing he or anyone else needed. He had to stay calm and strong for right now. For his friends. For Ms. Montez.

So he just breathed.

_End Flashback_

Chad just stared as Troy sat in his seat in homeroom, a blank expression on his face. "Troy," he said, tapping Troy lightly on the shoulder. "You alright?"

Troy jumped at the sound of Chad's voice. "Yeah," he answered, his voice shaking a little. He cleared his throat and continued. "I'm fine. Couldn't be better." _Yeah right_. He scooted forward in his seat and looked down at his hands which were laced together on his desk.

"Troy," Chad said, leaning over his desk, "you have to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault and I know for a fact that she wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life beating yourself up about it."

Troy sighed. Chad was right and they both knew it.

_But it's too hard to move on, _he thought sadly.

--

"Ladies," Commander Johnson spoke sternly. "Normally I would give a painfully long lecture on being late to anything - especially _my _meetings, but we have more important things to discuss." He forced back a chuckle as he saw Alma and Gabriella's slightly relieved faces.

Before anyone could say any more, a petite brunette walked in holding a small stack of papers. "Good morning," she greeted, placing the papers on the Commander's desk.

"Good morning Ms. Rodriguez," Commander Johnson said, thanking her with a smile for bringing in the stack of papers. He gestured to the chair next to Gabriella, letting the brunette know to sit down. "Now ladies, I have a new mission for all of you. After the painful damage we made to Germany, they're finally recovering. And right now they're strong enough to go on with their destructful work. They haven't fully recovered, so that's their main goal at the moment. And there's a certain trinket that could help them." He paused to make sure all three females were following.

"Go on," Alma said with a nod.

"Are you all familiar with the infamous Morretti Amulet?" Commander Johnson asked. Everyone nodded, suddenly very intrigued as to where this was going. "That amulet is ancient. And worth a lot more than just money. It carries a very rare and special kind of Ruby. Who knows what Commander Soric could do with it. We can't take the chance to find out. We have to recover the amulet before he gets to it - "

"But no one knows where it is," Gabriella cut in. "It could take ages just to find the location. Commander Soric could get it before we even get close."

"Actually," Commander Johnson continued, "we've been looking for it for a while now. Ever since we heard about Germany's recover. We have a pretty good guess of where it could be. We had to look through the newest branches of the Morretti Family Tree. It was extremely difficult, but we managed. This family's not under the name Morretti, but they're the most likely out of all the branches. We need you guys to get close to this family. Close to the point where you can retrieve the amulet without any real trouble. You ladies are the most reliable agents I have. I trust you won't fail or disappoint me."

"We won't," Alma said with a smile. She turned to Gabriella and the brunette, who nodded their heads in agreement.

Commander Johnson smiled at the three young women in front of him and handed each of them manilla folders filled with papers from the stack the brunette had brought in earlier. "There's the information you need. The family's name is Bolton. Individual names and other details are inside as well. Anything that will help you ladies. If you have any trouble just contact me." He handed out their plane tickets. "Your flight leaves tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock sharp. Good luck!" He gave them one last smile as they left his office.

"This will be fun," the brunette said with a small chuckle.

"Oh yeah!" Alma laughed as well. "It will definately be a blast, Ariana."

"But where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"Let's see," Ariana said. She took her plane ticket out of the manilla folder and examined it. Then she looked up at Gabriella with smile. "Albuquerque, New Mexico."

--

Wow, that took a lot of time to write. Sorry for the wait. I just like my writing to be perfect. Or at least perfect in my eyes. And it's not gonna work if I rush through it instead of taking my time. But here it is. It's a little short, so I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I'll get started on the next chapter before school starts next week, that way I'll at least have something.

High School Musical 2. What'd you guys think? Sharpay was a brat through the whole thing. She was hilarious! There wasn't a lot of Gabriella scenes, which is kind of sad. I'm a Gabriella fan and I was hoping to see more of her character. But I was glad that she had a lot more confidence, like when she confronted Sharpay. God, Zac took off his shirt twice! That was definately hott. The Troy and Chad moment where they fought was kind of sad. It left me feeling a little upset and mad at Troy for being so...Sharpay-like. Haha. The Troyella moments were cute, but the whole kiss-interrupting thing got old quickly. I wasn't a fan of it in the first movie and I found it extremely annoying in this movie. Favorite song? It's a tie between "Gotta Go My Own Way" and "Work This Out". The Sharpay Version of "You Are the Music In Me" was weird. Zac and Ashley's voices don't mix well. Troy's voice sounded so deep and not too happy. Sharpay sounded too squeaky and preppy. I'm not a real fan of Ashley's singing. It's alright, but not something to say wow about. But I have got to say she has improved since the first HSM. That's good.

OVERALL...

High School Musical 2 was pretty good. But I can't help thinking it could've been better somehow. Especially after all the hype Disney made about it. It was a lot more colorful, though. Did anyone else notice that? Zac's blue eyes stood out more and Ashley looked...orange. Bad tan, Sharpay? Whatever. The movie was good.

Review pretty please! That would be Fabulous!

Tootles!

_Maria__♥__Lena_


End file.
